1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed subject matter relates to food containers and, more particularly, to a container having a sidewall configuration that allows for multiple containers of similar configuration to be stacked on top of each other when in a first orientation, and nested within each other when in a second orientation.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of container designs are known for packaging and transport of food items. It is often desirable for containers to be stacked in order to allow a customer to carry or store several containers at once. Such conventional containers generally require a lid or cover member to provide a support surface for the stacked container to be positioned above. Generally, such configurations have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose.
However, the presence of a cover member often conceals the food item positioned within the container and can present a less aesthetically appealing display. Further, there is a cost benefit for a container which does not require a cover member, yet still allows a second container to be stacked on top of a first container, without engaging the food product positioned therein. Also, container designs which incorporate a cover member are typically not able to be nested within each other, but instead have the base of one container rest on top of the cover member of a second container. This results in a stacked container having an undesirable height which requires a large storage space to accommodate the plurality of containers.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a container capable of being both stacked and nested efficiently, without the need for a lid or cover, so as to reduce the costs associated with transporting and/or storing the containers. It would also be desirable to prevent or inhibit shifting or sliding between adjacent containers.